It's Not the Same!
by iDevalu
Summary: A day of play. Ends with... What?


**A/N: This is pure and utter...silliness. Not even crack. It was a request from my cousin, and, well, I hoped it would get me out of my writer's block. There's no real pairing, but I hope it's obvious why I put it as Shigure/Tohru. Hope it's a fun read, even if the ending...has much left to be desired. Whatever. I had a laugh~**

**A/N: This in NO WAY signifies that I will be writing Furuba. It was a request. I'm still pro-o7Ghost. Yeah. Have fun wit da read, y'all~!**

* * *

><p><strong>It's Not the Same<strong>

_Words: 1,558_

_A Furuba Fiction by iDevalu_

Shills. Trills. An entire day devoted to fun and amusement.

Though there was some reluctance on the cat's part when the proposal had been first brought to the table.

–_FlashBack–_

It had seemed like a normal dinner – well, as normal as a dinner can get in the Sohma Shigure residence. Tohru was busy bustling between the kitchen and dinning room, a frantic air about her as she tried to set up the meal as quickly as possible. Kyo had scolded her earlier, for not coming home on time to make dinner, and thus she was rushing twice as fast to make up for lost time and to quell Kyo's dislike for her – even though the Cat had apologized for his earlier outburst.

Nursing a stinging lump on his head, said cat sat patiently in front of the television, mindlessly killing brain cells as the aroma of food wafted in the air. The person, or rather the _rat_, that had given him the bruise was glaring daggers to the back of his head from across the table, an aura of spite and annoyance encircling him, which only caused their by-name-only-housemaid to squeak in fear every time she entered the room.

The owner of the house merely read the latest novel from his favorite author with the patience of a Buddhist monk.

"Finished!" She unnecessarily pronounced once the bowl of steamed vegetables was placed on the table – which caused no real uproar at the small table, except to maybe cause Kyo to slither to his spot across from Yuki.

"Oh Tohru-kun~!" Shigure swooned once the girl had taken her seat. He cradled his perverted book to his chest, and trained a soft blush to color his cheeks. "You are much too kind to us filthy, barbaric men! We do not deserve you're feminine beauty, your top-rated cooking; and yet you come to us each and every day to serve our meals, clean my home – do my laundry!"

"She _lives _here, dumbass!" The cat hissed, brandishing his chopsticks like a weapon when lecherous black eyes landed on him.

The dog dramatically gasped, made a rather theatrical scene, and pointed feverishly to the orange-haired teen. "Tohru-kun, Tohru-kun! Kyo-wan said a bad _word~_!"  
>The brunette merely tilted her head off to one side, a far-off look in her eyes as she shifted her gaze between the two men. They returned her gaze, though where Shigure looked on with a mild form of embarrassment and humor; Kyo just stared at her as if she grew a second head.<p>

"_Itadakimasu,_" Yuki supplied as he set to eating his meal, skillfully ignoring the silliness brought to the table.

That seemed to snap Tohru out of her stupor, and she voiced the same polite phrase before working her way around the small-varied servings to collect on her plate. Once she finished, the other two repeated the process.

They were well into dinner, everyone having had their seconds should they want it (which was mostly just Kyo being the starved animal he was) when Shigure picked up his discarded book and eyed the teens at his table with a sly grin.

Yuki was the first to notice. "What?" he asked rather rudely, violet eyes narrowed into a threatening glare.

"Why must you scowl at me so, Yuki-chan?" Shigure feigned emotional anguish, fanning himself with his book as he did so. "I was merely going to show all of you a wonderful surprise."

"A surprise?" Tohru exclaimed, her eyes wide, innocent and hopeful, mouth agape with a few white grains of rice sticking around her lips.

Kyo looked from above his hiding position amongst his dishes, eying Tohru wearily. "Close your mouth, idiot."

Tohru instantly obeyed, and properly sat down, completely chastened and embarrassed by her outburst. Shigure merely laughed the tension away, and with a flourish that seemed more up Ayame's alley, produced two pairs of tickets from behind his book. The older man looked completely embarrassed, face stained red, as he fluttered about like a high school girl with a crush on Prince Yuki.

Kyo and Yuki watched with a certain disgust, Tohru merely looked on, and patiently waited for the Dog to continue.

Which he did – once he got over a frightful round of giggles.

"Since you've all been working so hard these past few days on your school work, and Tohru extra hard on the meals, I thought I would treat you kiddies to a fun day at the amusement park! How does that sound? Kyo can invite Kagura–"

"NO!"

Shigure blinked at the violent outburst, in which Kyo sought fit to jump on the table and point an accusing finger at the dark-haired man.

"But I bought four tickets." He separated them within his hands for it to be clearly visible.

"Invite someone else 'cause I'm not goin'!" The hot-tempered feline hissed.

"But that's rather stupid, Kyo-pon. I bought these for you three."

"You bought them for us!" Tohru smiled brilliantly at Shigure from between Kyo's legs, an innocent act that made Kyo blush and Shigure pull his gentleman's smile.

"But of course, my lovely Tohru-kun~. You've been so good to us lately; I just want to surprise you with something fabulous."

"I've never been to an amusement park! Are they fun?" Her smile was so contagious, even Yuki found himself hiding a grin behind his hand at the brunette's innocence.

"But of course. The best fun you can ever have!"

"You have to come with us, Shigure-san!" Kyo and Yuki blanched at her sudden request.

"Ah, no, no, no," the dramatics continued, "I couldn't possibly impose on yours and Yuki-chan's first date, now can I?"

"It's not a date!" Kyo snarled before he realized what he was doing.

"Can you get off the table now, Kyo-kun?" Shigure requested politely, which only made the orange-haired teen blush heavily as he returned to his seat.

"Oh _please _Shigure-san! I feel terrible of imposing on you as I have been doing. You should treat yourself too; and have fun!"

The sly smirk was back on Shigure's face. "Then will you hold my hand when we go on big, scary rollercoasters?"

The girl blushed furiously and with an odd determination that was all her own, she violently agreed she would, even if they seemed scary to her as well.

"I'm going too!" The two male teens proclaimed at the same time, startling their only female companion and making the older man's smirk grow more obvious.

"So it's a date then," Shigure grinned before hiding the tickets away into his book.

–_FlashBackEnd–_

And just as Shigure had requested, Tohru had held his hand through most of the scary rollercoasters, leaving Yuki and Kyo to pile into one together, much to the reluctance of both teens. There was much battle as to whom Tohru would be riding with amongst all the attractions, and though it was heavily leaned towards Shigure, the two others equally had their share of Tohru amongst the rides.

Though all four piled into the same car at the Ferris wheel, even though Shigure had requested he be left alone with Tohru-kun for one ride.

As the day was coming to a close, the brunette, in between of the Sohma boys with a brilliant smile on her face, held an adorable cat plushie in one arm, and a giant cloud of cotton candy in the other. And though she was exhausted from a full day of play, that didn't diminish her cheery attitude one bit.

Though to the other teens, that was left up for debate.

It was quite obvious, to those that looked, that there had been a competition for Tohru. Though Kyo himself denied any feelings for her, he was still reluctant to allow the damn Rat any alone time with the brunette. Which was why Shigure always ended up riding with her – he would swoop him like a vulture and steal her away when they fought.

And with so much time spent together (which they both really, _really _hated), they had made a bet as to whom Tohru had more fun with.

They would ask her soon, and the loser would be forced to do the winner's laundry for a month.

"Okay kiddies," Shigure grinned into the rearview mirror, ruffling his comb hair into its usual state of messiness. "I'll treat you guys to dinner, so our little Tohru-kun won't have to slave away in the kitchen."

The brunette's eyes filled with tears of happiness, silently thanking and praising Shigure for an entire day off from chores and cooking.

"So where would you three like to go?"

"Hm?" Tohru frowned, eyebrows drawn together as she stared down at the floor. At her side, Yuki smiled warmly. "You may choose anything you like, Honda-san." She returned his smile, but instead of voicing her opinion, she turned to the pickiest eater in the car. "What would you like, Kyo-kun?"

"Subway," was the immediate reply, which was directed towards the window as the cat idly watched the scenery flash by.

"Kyo-chan," Shigure laughed from his place behind the wheel, eyes darting to the rearview mirror to catch the frowning cat glare beyond the car's window. "We have stuff to make sandwiches at home."

Kyo's outburst was instant. He reached over Tohru, grasped the headrest of Shigure's chair, and hissed violently at the man. "It's not the same!"

_The End._


End file.
